Slayers Hex
by ZelgadisAddicted
Summary: Takes place at least a year after TRY, Amelia and Zel are engaged but a new evil kidnaps the future King of Saillune. What will happen?


It was a beautiful summer day, indeed it was. The flowers were in bloom, the nice warm summer breeze blew gently and the bandits were out playing. Bandits, that group of savages wouldn't lure even the bravest of men, except for one person. The infamous Lina Inverse. Lina sat in the tavern eating away with her swordsman friend Gourry. What else would you expect these two to do? Lina and Gourry have been travelling together for three years no and it wasn't until yesterday that they told each other how they really felt about one another. Coincidentally, yesterday was when Amelia and Zelgadis let out their feelings as well. Lina sighed and laid back in the chair, patting her stomach. Gourry smiled over at Lina and stood up, paying for their lunch. Lina nodded and headed out the door, her faithful lover following behind her. She yawned boredly and looked around at the somewhat deserted town. The City of Atlass. Gourry stretched out and looked down at Lina.  
"So did you hear?" Gourry asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"Amelia and Zel got together.."  
"Really? That's cool..."  
"Yeah, everyone is rejoicing for the future King of Saillune."  
"I can't see Zelgadis as a king."  
"Who really can? He's the quiet type, I don't think being a King is a quiet matter."  
"Yeah I know, but oh well."  
Meanwhile in Saillune, Amelia was walking through the palace in search of her father Prince Philionel. She checked almost every room except the throne room, which would make sense that he'd be in there but he isn't your normal prince. Amelia walked through the door and spotted her father and Zelgadis speaking to each other. She cleared her throat so that they would acknowledge her presence. Zelgadis glanced over at Amelia and smiled gently at her while Phil jumped up and ran to his daughter. Amelia smiled cheerfully and embraced her father. Zelgadis walked over to them and looked up at Phil, who was laughing happily. Zelgadis smiled slightly and looked over at Amelia, who was smiling her usual smile. This little happy moment was interrupted when the guard ran in screaming his head off.   
"My my, what is going on?" Phil asked.  
"M-my Lord.. there's an evil villain on the loose in Saillune, he's killing his way toward the palace!!"  
"Killing?! Well let the fool come so that he can taste my fist!!!"  
"That's right Daddy!! Justice will conquer this cruel villain!!" Amelia shouted.  
"Yes my daughter, it shall!!!"  
"My lord, we've just received word that this villain has a female partner by his side!"  
"Let them come AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Phil and Amelia started laughing insanely while Zelgadis just stood there, sweatdropping. The guard blinked a couple of times and ran back to his position, to intercept the villains. A young man entered through one entrance of the palace, slaughtering any guards that stand in his way. The young female managed to make her way in without causing any casualties. Zelgadis' ears twitched as he heard the screams of the dying guards. the door slammed open as the young man walked into the throne room, smirking. The girl later landed behind them, her arms crossed. Phil, Amelia and Zelgadis readied themselves to defend.  
"State your names, you fiends!!" Amelia shouted.  
"Fiends? Did you hear that Rikku, she said we're fiends.."  
"Indeed I heard.. are we fiends Keii?" Rikku asked.  
"I do not think so Rikku.."  
"Why don't you just shut up and fight!" Zelgadis snapped.  
"The Chimera is getting impatient.." Rikku stated.  
"Mm.. then let us fight.." Keii answered.  
Zelgadis growled and lunged at Keii ferociously, slamming a fist in his gut. Keii coughed slightly and flipped back, ready for the next attack. Amelia and Phil lunged at Rikku and both used Visfarank. They started throwing punches at Rikku but she easily dodged, smirking as each throw missed their target. Amelia growled and jumped back, holding her hands out toward Rikku.  
"Sourde of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite.... RA-TILT!"  
A large blue blast emitted from Amelia's hands and headed toward Rikku. She sighed heavily and held up one hand, letting the Ra-Tilt hit it. Within a matter of seconds, the blast was completely absorbed and Amelia's face was in a state of shock. Phil couldn't believe it either, he just stood there clenching his fists and growling.  
"Is that your strongest attack? Maybe you need work on strengthening it.." Rikku blurted.  
Keii slammed into the wall beside Rikku and groaned in pain. Rikku blinked then rolled her eyes and lifted Keii by his deep blue hair. She glared into his eyes and threw him out the window, to save him from anymore pain. Amelia's eyes widened as Rikku did that. Rikku looked up, placing her long brown hair behind her ear, smirking. Zelgadis blinked.  
"Until we meet again. Just don't expect me to show any mercy.. weaklings.." Rikku said.  
Light surrounded Rikku as she disappeared from the room and grabbed Keii, flying off toward a random city. Groaning, Keii managed to look up at Rikku and coughed up some blood. Rikku landed in Atlass City and dropped Keii on his face, placing her hands on her hips angrily. He stood up and rubbed his nose.  
"I only allowed you to accompany me because I thought you were strong, yet you let the Chimera kick your damn ass. How pitiful!" Rikku exclaimed.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but he's just too fast for me.."  
"He's part rock! How can he be too fast?!"  
"I.. uh.."  
"Wolf demons have the advantage in speed yet this chimera is faster than you?! I think you're slipping!"  
"F..forgive me, Rikku.."  
"This is the last time.. got it?!"  
"Yes Ma'am.."  
Lina and Gourry were heading in their direction. Rikku glanced up and smirked then looked back at Keii. He glanced at them and nodded, running off to reek havoc in the city. Rikku licked her lips and took to the air, hovering over the city as she watched her partner destroy buildings and injure helpless humans. Lina noticed this and started running toward Keii, Gourry following behind her. Keii laughed menacingly and slashed at a couple of merchant stands just for the hell of it. Lina skidded to a stop in front of Keii, Gourry slamming into Lina. Lina stumbled forward and glared back at Gourry, who rubbed the back of his head nervously. Lina shook her head and glanced over at Keii, who was standing there patiently. She smirked over to him and placed her hands on her hips.  
"I see we have a troublemaker on our hands Gourry.." Lina said.  
"Yes we do... why is he a troublemaker again?"  
"......forget it Gourry.."  
"Alrighty.."  
"Who are you and why exactly are you reeking havoc?"  
"My name is Keii and it is none of your business why I do things.."  
"Well it is now, so prepare yourself.."  
"For what?"  
"For Lina Inverse, which is me, to kick your ass.."  
"You? A girl? Don't make me laugh.."  
"Is that so?!"  
The shouts of Keii can be heard in the distance. Lina continued her assault on Keii until he sizzled. keii laid on the ground and coughed up smoke from all of Lina's fireballs. Lina rubbed her hands together and laughed. Gourry blinked and stood there while Lina walked away. He glanced around then looked back at Lina.  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Gourry shouted as he took off after Lina.  
Rikku sighed heavily and slapped her forehead, landing beside Keii. Blinking, Keii looked up at Rikku and laughed nervously. Rikku lifted Keii up and headed toward their lair, shaking her head in pity as she did so.  
------------------------------------------  
Zelgadis sighed heavily and looked at Amelia, who was pretty angry. Zelgadis had no clue who the two intruders were but whoever they were, they sure got Amelia mad. Zelgadis shook his head slowly and walked off, thinking to himself. Phil was discussing with the remaining guards about Rikku and Keii, he wanted all the information they could get on them. Nodding sharply, the guards took off to gather any information regarding the intruders. Phil rubbed his temples and looked at Amelia leaned against the wall, mumbling. Phil walked over to Amelia and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Sighing heavilly, Amelia forced a smile to her father.  
"My dear Amelia, we shall capture these doers of evil and bring them to justice!" Phil commented.  
"Yes we shall Daddy! Justice always prevails!"  
"That's right!"  
"True but what if justice were to fail in this situation?" Xellos appeared.  
"Mr. Xellos!" Amelia shouted.  
"Yes it is I.. so where is our future king?" Xellos said with a wry smirk.  
"I think he's in the Palace Gardens.." Amelia informed him.  
Xellos nodded has he disappeared. Phil and Amelia looked at each other then blinked. Later they shrugged and went about their business of spreading justice. Xellos appeared behind Zelgadis, who was standing in front of the roses in silence. Xellos smirked once again and gave Zelgadis a good old wack to the back of his head with the staff he held. Zelgadis twitched the slightest bit and glanced over at Xellos, who was snickering. Zelgadis turned to Xellos and folded his arms, glaring at him.  
"What do you want Xellos?" Zelgadis asked.  
"My my Zelgadis, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"  
"In your case, yes it does."  
"Moving on, Zelgadis I have information on your guests that arrived earlier.."  
"You what?"  
"It seems that the one called Keii is a demon of the wolves. Supposedly he was the strongest of the clan but after the fight with you, it was proven wrong."  
"A Wolf Demon eh?"  
"The one called Rikku is the strongest of sorceresses.. more so than Lina. It is also said that she has the power of summoning. In fact, I know very little about her.."  
"Stronger than Lina?! Are you serious?"  
"I am very serious."  
"Looks like we have one powerful enemy on our hands then.."  
"Yes, it seems that way but I'd be careful what spells you throw at her."  
"Why is that?"  
"From what I've heard, if there's a spell unknown to her and it was used against her, she'd learn it immediately."  
"Dammit.. Amelia used Ra-Tilt on her.."  
"Yes I know.."  
They continued to talk amongst themselves about the enemies but little did they know that they were being watched from high above. Rikku sat in a tree not too far from where they were and glared down at them. She rolled her shoulders back and fixed the headband that was in her hair. Smirking to herself, Rikku decided to pay them a little visit. She jumped out of the tree and gracefull landed right in front of them. Xellos and Zelgadis looked at her slightly, jumping back a step as they did so. Rikku placed her hands on her hips and smiled over at them. Zelgadis growled slighty and unsheathed his sword. Rikku raised an eyebrow and yawned silently as if she were mocking him.  
"What do you want?" Xellos asked.  
"It's not nice to talk about others behind their backs, you know.."  
"Ah, so I see you've been listening to the conversation we were having.."  
"Indeed, if you wanted to know some things about me, you could've just asked."  
"Would you have told us?"  
"Maaaaybe."  
"So Rikku, do you have any weaknesses?"  
"Only one but I'm not telling.."  
"Is there anything interesting we should know?"  
"Indeed. I have limitless power and energy.."  
"Do you?"  
"Uh-huh.."  
Xellos smirked once again and faded instantly. Zelgadis groaned and looked over at Rikku, who blinked. Xellos reappeared behind Rikku and casted a fireball on her. Rikku stood there, uneffected and sighed. She turned around swiftly and kicked the side of Xellos' head. Xellos grunted and slammed into an apple tree that was in the garden. Zelgadis jumped in and swung his sword at Rikku. Rikku flipped backward and lunged at Zelgadis, slamming her shoulder into his gut. Zelgadis' eyes widened in pain as he coughed up blood, falling onto his back. Smirking, Rikku came up with the perfect plan. She grabbed Zelgadis and flew into the air sharply. Zelgadis groaned in immense pain. Rikku then took off and headed back toward her lair, dragging Zelgadis along. Xellos cursed himself and faded away in search of a certain red-headed sorceress. 


End file.
